The Power of the Uchiha
Synopsis Naruto and Sasuke recall their their last battle, and Naruto wonders why Sasuke did not kill him since he wishes to sever their friendship so badly. Sasuke states that he did not kill Naruto because he did not want to obtain power the way Itachi did, as Itachi had told him to kill his best friend in order to awaken his Mangekyō Sharingan. When Naruto claims he does not understand, Sasuke retorts that he does need to explain himself, and uses his immensely fast speed to appear in front of Naruto on the ground. He asks Naruto whether it his still his dream to be Hokage, and tells him that his years spend chasing after him would have been better spent had he trained instead. Naruto muses that he cannot be Hokage if he could not even manage to save his friend. Pulling out his sword, Sasuke tells Naruto that while he spared his life last time, he has no qualms about killing him as they no longer share a bond. He attempts to stab Naruto in the back, but the attack is blocked by Sai. Sasuke praises Sai's block but emits Chidori as a current out of his body, repelling both Naruto and Sai and knocking them out. Sakura, remembering her vow not to be weak and be able to protect Naruto and bring Sasuke back, attempts to use her Chakra Enhanced Strength to strike Sasuke. Sasuke's Sharingan eyes predicts her movements, and he channels his Chidori into his sword, preparing to attack. Yamato attempts to block the attack with his kunai, but the sword goes through the kunai and Sasuke, criticising Yamato's block, stabs him. Naruto regains consciousness and begins to fall under the influence of the Nine-Tailed Fox's chakra, while the First Hokage's Necklace lies on the ground. The fox attempts to communicate with Naruto from within, telling Naruto to remove the seal and use all of its power. Naruto attempts to dismiss the fox, but the fox claims that Naruto has always used his power in his time of need and that without it, he would be weak. Before Naruto can do anything, Sasuke appears, much to his and the fox's surprise. Sasuke realises that the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox is the source of Naruto's true power and is surprised that Naruto had the spirit inside of him. The demon fox is impressed that Sasuke is able to see him inside of Naruto via his Sharingan and remarks that his physical appearance along with his kekkei genkai being much advanced than his years would belie makes him a spitting image of Madara Uchiha from the elder days. Sasuke manages to burst the demon fox's chakra, telling the fox that he does not recognise the name nor does he care. Both the fox and Naruto are astonished that Sasuke was able to suppress the tailed beast's chakra, but before subsiding, he warns Sasuke not to kill Naruto. In the real world, Naruto awakens back in his normal state as Sasuke looks at him. Yamato uses his Wood Release to force Sasuke's Chidori-enhanced katana out of his torso and attempts to trap him using his Wood Release: Wood Locking Wall technique to form a wooden dome around Sasuke. Sasuke, however, breaks out of the dome, and Team Kakashi is left marvelling at Sasuke's vastly improved skills and strength. Credits